


Netflix

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: For the Kids [33]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC Comics
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:34:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26359540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Relationships: Oliver x Reader, Tommy x Laurel - Relationship
Series: For the Kids [33]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1561498
Kudos: 2





	Netflix

Standing in the dress shop, you were nervous. It was you, Moira, Thea, Maggie, and Laurel. Laurel was going to be your maid of honor, and Maggie was very excited to be the flower girl. The wedding was seven months away, and your house was coming along nicely. 

“Do you have a shape idea you want?” Laurel smiled. “Or a style?” She couldn’t wait to tease Oliver about knowing how gorgeous your dress was when he had to wait. 

You shrugged. “I’ve never tried on wedding dresses before, so I have no idea.” You told her. 

She nodded. “Let’s see a few and get a feel for what you like.” She went to tell the workers. You deserved to be pampered and feel beautiful. 

“You never picked out a wedding dress?” Moira asked softly.

You shook your head. “I know how to sign the certificate at the courthouse.” You told her honestly. “So, this is all very new to me.” 

She nodded. “The very best for my daughter in law. Okay?” She beamed. Maggie was next to her, watching a tablet with headphones on, so she had no idea what was going on anyway. 

You blushed. “With some budget, please.” You said shyly as Laurel came back. “I’ve finally gotten Oliver to stop going completely overboard. Except with the house. That was a lost cause.” You chuckled. 

She grinned. “He is my son.” She chuckled. "I'm excited to see the finished house!" 

One of the workers came out with three dresses for you to look at. "Let's get an idea of what you'd like." She smiled 

You smiled and followed her, looking through a few sections of the store after you'd looked at the three she brought. You had decided you'd like something on the more classic side, but not plain. Some sparkle was fine with you. You liked the look of the shimmer being the top layer of the skirt, a see through fabric over the white fabric. 

Laurel took the ones you liked so you could try on. “Ready?” She smiled, knowing that you'd be just as excited for her down the line. 

“Ready.” You took a deep breath. 

* * *

Oliver, Tommy, Clay, and Logan were off at the same time, across the city, getting their tuxes. “We have to make sure you’re the best dressed guy there. Next to these boys.” Tommy smirked as he carried Logan and ruffled Clay’s hair. "They're gonna look handsome!" 

“Are tuxes itchy?” Clay asked. 

“Not this brand.” One of the workers chuckled as he came over. "Promise." He shook Oliver’s hand. “Mr. Queen. We have a few selections set out for you and the boys.” He motioned to a rack where some were hanging. 

“Cool.” Oliver smiled, pulling out the blue piece of material he was carrying for reference. “Do you have vests in this color?” He asked. "Or can we get them ordered?"

The man took it and hummed. “We can have it ordered.” He assured. "We'll have them in as soon as possible."

Oliver nodded. “Great. I’m sure this little man will grow so maybe we can hold off on his measurements?” He motioned to Logan. "He's due for a growth spurt."

Logan giggled and squished Tommy’s cheek. At a year and a half, he loved getting time with his silly Uncle. “Yeah, they’re talking about you, buddy.” Tommy chuckled. "Wanna play while they help Daddy first?" 

"Daddy!" He clapped. It was his favorite word. He said it as an answer for nearly everything. It had been his first word, and no one had been surprised.

“Exactly.” Tommy grinned and went to sit on one of the couches. He pulled out his phone to put a video on for him. Clay sat by them and pulled out his phone to play some games. He would be up next. “Are you excited about the wedding?” Tommy asked him, hoping for some conversation. He was approaching _ that _ age soon. 

“Yeah, sure.” Clay nodded. “Moms excited.” He shrugged a shoulder. "Not a fan of dressing up, though." 

“Yeah, suits can be hard.” He agreed. "I hated them when I was your age." 

“It’ll probably be a long day, right? The wedding day?” He asked. "Lots of boring stuff?" He looked at Tommy. 

“For a kid, yeah. The food will be great though.” Tommy smiled. "And I'm sure that there will be something fun. I mean, I can't see them not doing something for you guys. Right Oliver?" He glanced at him. 

Oliver grinned. "I've been sworn to secrecy." 

Tommy grinned and looked at Clay. “So, maybe.” He chuckled. 

“I’ll find a place to play video games.” Clay nodded. "It's not like I'll have many people to play with."

“You’ll have your sister.” He fought off a grin as he rolled his eyes. “Okay, okay.” He shook his head. 

Oliver chuckled, knowing he was just as moody as a kid with Thea. He hoped that the day of the wedding was better, especially knowing that after that, he’d be adopting the kids. He hoped Clay didn’t mind. With that thought, he made a note to get a moment alone with Clay to talk to him about that.

Logan babbled along to the video, making the moment a bit lighter. He pouted as a commercial came on before the next video. He looked up at Tommy expectedly. "Why don't you put something on Netflix for him?" Clay suggested without looking up from his game. "There's a few shows on there he likes." 

“Okay.” Tommy nodded and did just that, picking from the most recently watched cartoons. When Logan squealed and clapped, he beamed. “Thanks, Clay.” He smiled at him. "Any other tricks?" 

“Always carry a bag of baby crackers.” Clay shrugged. "If he doesn't eat when he's hungry, he gets whiney."

“Mm. Like Maggie.” Tommy noted. "I'll remember that." 

“And at least a small pack of baby wipes. He gets messy.” Clay told him. "And he drools sometimes."

“You’re a pro.” Tommy grinned. "I'll keep you as my assistant when it comes time for the honeymoon."

“I take payments of ramen and gummy worms.” He chuckled. "Sometimes Oreos, too."

Tommy laughed. “I’ll stock up.” He promised 

“Plenty.” Oliver chuckled. "His favorite are the red ones." He said, his arms out to be measured. 

“I should be taking notes.” Tommy grinned. "I'm learning so much!" 

“Practice, right?” Oliver smirked. 

Tommy blushed. "I dunno." 

Oliver chuckled. “I’m sure it’s come up.” He said playfully. 

“Oh, it has.” Tommy nodded. "Just not sure I'm supposed to say what we talked about." He chuckled. "I don't wanna sleep on the couch."

"I heard Laurel telling Mom she couldn't decide if she wanted to be a stay at home mom until your kids went to school, or just the first year." Clay muttered. "It's amazing what people say when they don't think you're listening."

Tommy blushed. “Oh, I didn’t know she was really thinking about it that deeply. Cool.” He smiled. "Know anything else?" He asked, curious.

“She’s trying to decide when to get her implant out. Whatever that means.” He huffed when he died in his game. "Man." He groaned. "And mom said she had to take a test last month? I dunno. Girls are weird." 

Oliver and Tommy shared a look instantly. Oliver shook his head, letting his best friend know that he hadn't been told about that. Tommy looked at Logan and hummed. Surely if it had been positive, you would have said something, right? At least to Oliver? Maybe this month it would be good news? Would it be good news? Did you guys want more kids? He looked at Oliver again and he shrugged as well. 

* * *

Getting home that evening, you were looking forward to sleep. You'd picked your dress, Maggie's, and Laurel's. You made sure to get shoes that match perfectly. Moira  _ insisted _ on picking out your jewelry, so you'd done that, too. And lunch. You were beat. 

Oliver luckily had brought take out for dinner and smiled when he saw you. “Ah. Mom did her stuff didn’t she?” He chuckled. “I tried to tell her to behave.”

“She was great. I’ve just never...done any of that!” You blushed. 

“You should have seen her for Thea’s prom.” He chuckled. “I thought Thea was going to call the whole thing off.” 

“I don’t blame her.” You admitted. “I love your mom but I really don’t mind if I wear stud earrings or dangly ones.” You chuckled. “I’m sure you could have guessed, but she has Maggie.” You pointed out. 

“Oh, good. I thought she stayed in the car.” He grinned teasingly. “C’mere.” He opened his arms. He hugged you tight when you wrapped your arms around his waist. Kissing the top of your head, he felt himself relax more. However, he had no idea how the hell to ask about what Clay had said? Should he dig through the trash? No, Clay had said this was last month. 

You looked up at him. “I can hear you thinking.” You teased.

“Tommy and I were just talking about kids today. I was teasing him. But it just made me think of our next addition?” He said shyly. 

“They’d be good parents.” You smiled. “He’d so be the laid back dad.” You chuckled. “What’s on your mind about ours?”

“Just...thinking.” He shrugged. “Excited.”

You smiled. “That all?” You kissed his jaw.

“Just wondered if we had a timeline?” He shrugged a shoulder. 

“Thought we said when he’s three or potty trained?” You asked. "We can talk about it over dinner. Where's Clay and Logan?"

“Logan is napping and Clay is in his room.” He nodded. “He had a big kid’s meal on the way home, so I don’t think he’ll be joining us.” He chuckled. “I think he’s reaching the ‘pre-teen’ moodiness already.” he teased. 

“Oh no. He’s growing.” You pouted. “Soon he won’t wanna hang out with us or anything.”

“It’s close. He seemed bored today.” He admitted. “I mean, sure, he chatted with Tommy, but only when asked stuff.” He sighed. “Maybe tomorrow I’ll bring him out for a bit.” 

“Please. I don’t want him getting bored of us already.” You half whined. “I thought I had another few years!” 

“Maybe it’s just a phase.” He said hopeful. “But, we can worry about that after. Why don’t you relax while I serve dinner?” He pecked the tip of your nose.

You shook your head. “I’ll help.” You smiled. “I like doing things together when we can.” 

“If you’re sure.” He smiled. 

It didn't take long for everything to be set up, and the pair of you to be eating. "Did you have a different time in mind for baby Queen?" You asked after a few minutes.

He figured by now you would have mentioned if you had taken a positive test. “I guess we can start trying for the honeymoon?” He suggested. "Or soon after? Logan will be two, so he'll be closer to being out of diapers, right?"

“Right.” You smiled. “Maybe a few months after the honeymoon?” You felt yourself grow more excited. "Give us time to make sure we're completely settled in our new house? And the kids are okay in their new school?" Where the house was, they wouldn't be staying at their current school. "Speaking of, I was wondering if maybe we could have some of their classmates over after we move?"

“Of course.” He nodded. “That’s a good idea.” He smiled. “Glad we have it planned.” He couldn't wait to start trying for a baby with you, to share everything with you for the rest of your lives. It was the best thing ever to think about. 

"DADDY!" Came Logan's voice, making you chuckle. 

“Our son has requested you.” You grinned. "Or demanded?" You teased, hearing him yell again as Oliver got up.

Oliver laughed and went to get him. “I’m right here, buddy.” He lifted him. In the new house, he would have his own room. It would be so different to not have him in his crib in the same room. 

Logan snuggled to him instantly. He gripped his shirt and smiled. “Daddyyyy.” He sang. Oliver kissed the top of his head as he carried him out to the dining room 

“There’s my big boy.” You smiled at him. You reached for him. "Missed you today."

“Mama.” He waved at you. Finally, he reached out, letting Oliver hand him over. He snuggled to you happily when he settled on your lap. You offered him a bit of your food. He instantly munched on it, making happy noises. "Yum!" He grinned.

You kissed his head. “It is!” You nodded. "Daddy picked it."

“Daddy!” He clapped. He looked at Oliver happily. Oliver grinned at him, making him giggle. He reached for your plate when he was done his bite. You let him mush some into his fist and eat. He was making a mess, but you didn't mind. You loved this age. 


End file.
